The bush ax is a most useful hand cutting tool for cutting and chopping weeds and vegetation along ditch banks and other areas where a power driven cutter cannot be maneuvered.
But with bush axes and other similar cutting tools, it is difficult and sometimes inconvenient to sharpen them. First, the need for sharpening often occurs in remote locations, far from a shop or other facility where a vice or other type of tool holder is located. This requires an individual to hold and support the bush ax or cutting tool while sharpening the same. Besides being unsafe and dangerous, this method of sharpening is often very inefficient and ineffective.
Further, there is a need for a tool holder that is specifically designed to receive and support a cutting tool such as a bush ax while the same is being sharpened. Generally one will often use a vice or some other type of tool holder to secure a bush ax during the sharpening process. But often such devices, because they are not properly designed to receive and support cutting tools such as bush axes, are not easy to use and do little to facilitate the sharpening of the tool. In addition conventional tool holders of the type required for receiving and supporting such a cutting tool as a bush ax are not portable and adapted to be carried from one location to another. Consequently there is a real need for a tool holder that is specifically designed as a sharpening tool holder for receiving and supporting a cutting tool such as a bush ax while the same is being sharpened.